


In the Absence of Light

by Rey_Skywalker12 (EaManning)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Could get dark, F/M, Gray Jedi, May have smut later, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Ben, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaManning/pseuds/Rey_Skywalker12
Summary: Rey's rejection in the throne room pushes Ben Solo to the dark side once and for all. One way or another, the scavenger will be his. They will rule the galaxy together and he will show her what true power looks like.Too bad Rey has other ideas.





	In the Absence of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to what will probably be the darkest thing I have ever written! Hopefully you will join me on this wild ride! 
> 
> Just a quick warning: This could get dark. There is more Kylo Ren than Ben Solo and could feature some mature themes. The rating is at teen for right now, but bear in mind that could change the further we go into the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!

_Chapter One_

The man once known as Ben Solo was not used to humiliation, especially in front of his inferiors.

 

As Kylo Ren felt the dice he knew all too well from his childhood aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ slip like mist through his gloved fingers, he had been forced to face the unimaginable truth. He had been bested by a hologram of the man he hated most in this world and the orphan girl he had deemed worthy enough to train as his equal.

 

General Hux and his legions of stormtroopers made quick work of searching the cave for anything they could use as leverage against the Resistance, such as it was now, but Kylo Ren was hardly aware of them. He felt the girl through the bond Snoke had set between them, saw that the Resistance had already escaped the cave and were now boarding his late father’s ship like rats scurrying away from danger. She was the last to board, ever the hero, and felt his presence through the bond just as she was about to shut the door closed.

 

Ren stared at her, knowing it was already too late to follow them. It didn’t matter. The First Order had greater numbers, better weapons, and stronger allies. Let the Resistance, such as it was, think they had lived to fight another day. Let them think their jedi hero had saved them. Their days were numbered, and he would make sure they knew it.

 

He hoped he was able to convey all of that in a look as he continued to stare at her.

 

To her credit, the scavenger met his gaze head on. Was it disappointment in her eyes? Determination? Ren didn’t know, nor did he care. Whatever it was, he would see it snuff out in time. He would let her think she won today. He would let all of them think they still had a chance.

 

And then he would make her wish she had taken his hand while she had the chance.

 

The girl said nothing as she hit the button to bring the ramp door closed. He watched as she disappeared inside the ship she had claimed as her own without a word.

 

“Sir,” Hux declared as he stepped inside the control room, taking care to keep a safe distance away from Ren. “No sign of them.”

 

“Pull out. They’ve already gone.” Ren stood to his full height and pushed all thoughts of the hologram dice and the scavenger out of his mind. “Board the ships and set a course for Mandalore.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Hux quickly stepped aside to allow Kylo Ren to brush past him. The troops and officers who were still searching the cave stood to attention as he walked by, but he didn’t spare them a glance. They were beneath his notice, especially when he had plans to make and a Resistance to crush.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, it’s been days. Surely you have a plan of action that does not include sitting around and waiting for them to strike first?”

 

Kylo Ren knew General Hux was impatient. All of his inferiors were. Under the previous Supreme Leader there had always been a battle to be won and systems to plunder. Captain Phasma and her band of bloodthirsty troopers never wanted for people to hunt and kill. Hux always had plans in place for gaining the latest weapon that would give them the upper hand in their quest to take over the galaxy. Diving in head first had been Snoke’s downfall, but Ren would be damned if he would follow that same path.

 

He had the patience to strategize the best course of action. He was able to sit and think through the various strategies and decide upon the best one, even if it meant sitting on their chosen base on Mandalore for days on end. While Hux, Phasma, and all the rest were rocking on their heels with pronounced impatience, Ren was able to come up with a plan that would serve to both crush the rebel scum once and for all, and give him what he wanted all at once.

 

He wanted her.

 

She had been a fool to reject him. He told her he wanted to start over with her by his side. He would have given her the galaxy if she’d let him. He was prepared to bring it all down around them. He still was. They could rule the galaxy together. They _would_ rule the galaxy together. Two forces in balance, light and dark, to bring peace and prosperity to a galaxy that was long suffering without it.

 

Why couldn’t she see that?

 

She of all people should have wanted the system to crumble around her. It had left her with nothing, and no one. She had clung to the first people to show her any ounce of kindness, and they had wasted no time in poisoning her against all he had to offer. When he tried to show her a better way, she had thrown it back in his face.

 

Her rejection stung, but it had shown him what he needed to do. One way or another, he would have her by his side. Once he got rid of the obstacles that stood in between them, there would be nothing left for her but him.

 

Kylo Ren would see to it personally.

 

* * *

 

 

The Mandalorians had reluctantly allowed the First Order to reconvene in the largest palace of the strongest clan, in exchange for weapons and goods that their people desperately needed. The First Order had recruited some of their best fighters and allowed them to sit in on the first official meeting Kylo Ren called a week into their stay on the planet.

 

“The Resistance is nearly gone. There are so few of them left that it baffles the mind why a strategy session is necessary,” General Hux began, though he quivered at the look Ren shot him. “Not meaning any disrespect, I assure you,” he added quickly.

 

Ren turned away from the red-haired man, not wanting to waste another second of his time on someone he couldn’t care less about.

 

“We need the girl.”

 

This earned him baffled looks from around the table. The Mandalorian war room was huge, with a large round table that was large enough for twenty people to easily sit around it. Ren and his most trusted officers were all there, as well as a few of the more seasoned Mandalorian warriors. All of them stared at him in polite confusion.

 

“What girl?” One of the Mandalorians asked, brave enough to look Ren in the eye as he did so.

 

“She is the key to the galaxy. Once she is on our side, we will be unstoppable. No one will dare rise up to challenge us again,” Ren elaborated, ignoring the question.

 

General Hux’s brows were pinched together in confusion, though they loosened the moment comprehension dawned on him. “You mean the scavenger? The one who bested…” he trailed off at the murderous look Kylo Ren once again shot him, and quickly revised. “Who got away from Starkiller base?”

 

“She is strong in the force. My equal in the light. If we were to turn her to our side our power would be unmatched. Our reign would be absolute and unbending. I saw her raw power on the _Supremacy._ Once we harness it to suit our purposes, we would be unstoppable.”

 

No need to tell them that once he got Rey to join him, the First Order would perish along with everything else. No need to tell them they were only a means to an end.

 

“She is with the Resistance. We don’t know where they are. They could be on the other side of the galaxy for all we know,” the Mandalorian argued, clearly unconvinced. The man looked around the table for others to agree with him, but no one did.

 

“We share a bond,” Kylo Ren explained. He stood up and began to walk around the table, savoring the taste of fear in everyone he passed. He liked for them to know he could reach out with the Force and cut them down whenever he wanted. “Our minds have been bridged through the Force. I can see her in her most vulnerable moments.”

 

“So then where is she?” The Mandalorian scoffed. He dared to challenge Ren as he crossed his arms and met his gaze head on.

 

Kylo Ren reached out a gloved hand and savored the confusion and mounting terror as he cut of the Mandalorian’s air supply.

 

The man’s face slowly turned red, soon followed by a dark shade of purple. Once the man crumpled to the ground, Ren stepped over his body and said quietly, “No longer your concern.”

 

He stopped behind another Mandalorian, who froze in her seat in utter fear. Kylo Ren inwardly smiled, enjoying the power he held over the room, but was careful to keep his expression neutral as he addressed the room. “Anyone else want to question me?”

 

His silence was answer enough.

 

“I will use the bond tonight in order to catch her off guard and slip in to search her mind. Once I get the Resistance’s location we will go there and wipe them out once and for all. There are so few of them left it will hardly require any effort on your part. It is a simple plan, but one that will work. You are dismissed.”

 

The occupants of the room didn’t question the abrupt end of the meeting. Kylo Ren didn’t expect them too. He stalked out and up two stories into his private chambers and made his preparations.

 

One way or another, Rey would be his. It wouldn’t be too much longer.


End file.
